Chokes are commonly used with shotguns to alter the pattern of the shot when the shotgun is fired. Basically a choke is a tubular member formed in or attachable to the muzzle end of the barrel of a shotgun and forms a tapered constriction of the gun's barrel bore at the muzzle end. Accordingly, the exit end of the choke has a smaller inside diameter (ID) by some amount than the ID of the gun barrel. Chokes, tighten the shot pattern and enable the shooter to shoot further distances with this tight pattern of shot.
The prior art discloses choke assemblies which can be constructed so as to be selectively attached to and removed from the gun barrel or which may be constructed and manufactured as part of the gun barrel.